Thomas and Friends: Welcome to Sodor/Transcript
This a book transcript for Welcome to Sodor. Transcript Welcome to Sodor, the home of the engines! Percy, Thomas, and all their friends love to hang out at Knapford. And today, they’re competing in the Sodor Games. Check it out! Once a year, the engines show off their sporting skills during the Sodor Games! Here are this year’s attendees: Cartoon Percy.png|Percy is juiced up and ready to go. Cartoon Thomas.png|Thomas never breaks under pressure! Cartoon Emily.jpeg|Emily will cream last year’s records. Cartoon Ashima.jpeg|Ashima has colorful cheers to encourage her friends! Cartoon Philip.jpeg|Philip doesn’t crumble when the chips are down. Cartoon James.png|And James always gives his berry best! The first event is the Shopping Cart Sprint. Emily wants to beat the record for the fastest dash down the aisle. “I’m feeling fresh and ready to race!” she says. On your mark, get set, go! Percy and Thomas push Emily’s cart down the aisle. “Faster! I need to go faster!” cries Emily. “Team, I can taste victory, but I need your help!” Emily’s race crew won’t let her down! But can they make it across the finish line fast enough? Yes, they can! Emily has beaten the record and soaks up the applause. “You’re spoiling me!” she says. “I could never have done it without my friends.” The next event is the Popsicle Stick Chop. Thomas is nervous. “I’ve only ever broken through two sticks before,” he says. “But this year I’m trying for three!” “You can lick those sticks!” Ashima cheers. Thomas is ready. He thinks sweet thoughts, jumps high in the air, and does his signature karate chop! “HI-YA!” CRACK! All three sticks splinter right down the middle. “You’ve broken your own record!” cries Percy. Thomas couldn’t be happier. “Isn’t life sweet?” Next up is the Frozen Food Climb. Percy, James, and Thomas all race to see who can reach the top of Frozen Food Mountain in record time. Climbing Frozen Food Mountain is hard work! “If I weren’t so cold, I’d probably melt!” groans Thomas. But Percy still has some juice left. With a burst of speed, he reaches the top and breaks the record! “Deep down in my core, I always knew I had it in me!” he says. The Checkout Jump is the final event. It’s the toughest competition yet. Engines will be judged on the skill of their jumps over the checkout counter... and their style! Philip is the favorite to win. “He’ll be one tough diesel boxcab to beat,” says Percy. Percy and Thomas give it their all. They jump. They fly. They even double-loop flip! Dash! Sproing! Flip! But are they made of the right stuff to win? It’s Philip’s turn. He gets a running start and soars into the air to swing from the banners. Round and round he goes, bigger and faster than anyone has before! Goooo... Philip! Suddenly, the banner breaks! “Oh, no! My big flip is going to be a big flooooop!” cries Philip. But Philip sails across the checkout scanner in a triple-twist flip. Everyone thinks it was part of his routine! “That jump was just delicious!” Percy says. “And it was a record breaker—-you got the sweetest score ever for creativity!” says Thomas. The Sodor Games have been a huge success! Because when you have friends like the engines, everyone wins! THE END Category:Book Transcripts